Fleur de sang
by Sayu86
Summary: Je suis un assassin.Je me nome Shizu. Mon père... enfin c'est ce que je pensais mais il se trouve que j'ai été adoptée, je n'es aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant.Je dois retourner à Konoha. Mon histoire est plus compliquer que ce que je pensais.


Fleur de sang.

Prologue Mon p re m observa entrer dans son bureau. Cette pi ce froide et lugubre aux pierres apparente, avec une biblioth que immense comportant des millions de livres. Son bureau en marbre blanc avec en son centre le sceau des assassins : un serpent la gueule ouverte au crochets pro minant. Froid, discret, rapide, tel l assassin. Faut bien avouer que j adore cette pi ce. Je baissa la capuche de ma cape puis me courba en signe de respect et de salut.  
>- Bonjour P re.<br>- Bonjour Shizu. Que me vaut l honneur de ta visite? Onyx m a dit que tu souhaitait me voir de toute urgence.  
>- Oui P re. Je souhaiterais vous faire part de mes d couvertes sur mon propre pass .<br>Les traits de son visage s affaissaient, il baissa la t te et ne sut dire que :  
>- Je vois..<br>Je laissais sa phrase en suspend. Ne pas parler sans l autorisation du ma tre. Ca tait ma premi re le on. Respecte tes a n s et tes ma tres et ils te respecteront.  
>P re releva la t te et me regarda droit dans les yeux, quelques chose de tr s rare. - Shizu, que sais tu exactement?<br>- Eh bien, je sais que vous n tes pas mon p re, enfin mon g niteur Et que je ne suis pas originaire de ce clan.  
>- Est-ce tout?<br>- Oui ma tre.  
>Il se retourna vers la fen tre, me faisant dos. Un long silence s installa, laissant la v rit en suspend comme l p e de Damocl s juste au dessus de ma t te. Ses paule se soulev rent et s affaissaient au son d un long soupir.<br>- Je savais que ce jour arriverait. Tu est tellement perspicace Nouveau soupir.  
>- Tu viens du clan Akari originaire de village cach de Konoha. Ton clan , je suppose, tait d cim quand on t a trouv l ge de 5 ans. Tu tait seule pr s d une route. Il faut croire que tu avais d j l instinct de survie et que tu tait tr s d brouillarde. Je n arrivais plus r fl chir, quelque chose de tr s rare chez moi. Il faut que je trouve qui a extermin ma famille et ainsi la venger.<br>- Qui a fait a?  
>Je ne reconnu pas ma voix. Froide, enfin plus froide que d habitude, et avec une intonation de menace. Je m en excusa imm diatement du regard. P re acquies a. - Je ne sais pas. Tu sais surement que notre clan s occupe que tr s peut des affaires des autres. Seule celle qui nous concerne nous pr occupes. Le on n 2 : M le toi de tes affaires et tu vivra. J ais eu norm ment de mal assimiler celle-ci. - P re, je souhaiterais vous demander un service.<br>- Je t coute.  
>- J aimerais partir en mission Konoha.<br>- Et pour quelle raison? La vengeance? Tu sais que c est une motion. Et tu sais aussi qu elles sont d plaisante pour tout bon travail et font une tr s mauvaise motivation. Elle te conduira ressentir d autre motions tels la col re ou la tristesse qui induiront ton jugement et tes actions en erreur.  
>- P re, j ais une raison valable.<br>- Et laquelle?  
>- Eh bien, j ais fait des recherches. Et celles-ci m ont conduit Orochimaru et Tsunade.<br>- Et?  
>- J ais d couvert une ancienne alliance entre eux et nous. Orochimaru cherche d truire Konoha. Il faut le trouvez et l liminer. Si il r ussi nous n aurons plus de contacte avec eux et plus de protection ext rieur nous laissant vuln rable nos ennemis et dieu sais qu il y en a. - Je le sais d j . Une quipe tait envoy pour r gler ce probl me.<br>- Mais ils y sont depuis plus de 4 mois. Et ils n ont pour l instant abouti rien. Comme vous me l avais di, je suis dou et je poss de un tr s bon instinct pour ce genre d affaire. Je peut donc y aller.  
>- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j ais comme le pressentiment que, quoi que je dise ou quoi que je fasse tu le fera quand m me.<br>- Vous avez tout fait raison P re. Je partirais quoi que vous en pensiez. Mais je pr f rerais partir avec votre b n diction et votre soutient.  
>- Vu ton ent tement, soit, je te laisse partir en mission. Tsunade t aidera, je l esp re, y mettre fin.<br>- Je pr f re travaill seul P re - TU travaillera avec Tsunade. Ceci est ma seul condition.  
>- Bien P re. Je vais pr parer mes affaires. - Au revoir Shizu fait nous honneur. Que les toiles veillent sur toi et que le soleil illumine tes pas.<br>- Au revoir P re. Je me courba, me retourna, et sorti de la salle.

Chapitre 1 Le d part

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre quand une voix famili re m interpela :  
>- Shizu!<br>Je me retourna et d couvrit Onyx, le bras droit de mon P re. Il faut avouer qu Onyx est plus qu irr sistible. Des yeux noir laissant voir une grande intelligence ainsi qu une lueur juv nile. Ses cheveux cuivre taient coup s assez court, laissant une m che du c t gauche de son visage. Il tait plut t petit pour un homme, 1m68 peut pr s, mais bien b tit. Se qu il faut o il faut. - Bonjour Onyx.  
>- Toi, tu a la t te de quelqu un qui part en mission.<br>Un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage. Je fis de m me.  
>- Tu me conna t tellement bien Onyx.<br>- Eh oui ma belle, je t observe depuis tellement longtemps. As-tu besoin de quelque chose?  
>- Non mais merci de la proposition Onyx. Sur ces mots il me salua avec un clin d il puis repartit. Je continua mon chemin jusqu mes appartements. Une fois entr je commen ais imm diatement faire mes affaire. On est en milieu de matin e. Je part donc juste apr s le d jeun . Je me dirige vers mon armoire que j ouvris pour y prendre mon ceinturon de poignard et mon couteau. J avais d j mon sabre de c t . Mes lames secr te dans chaque mains cachet par de long gants. Et une lame dans mes haute bottes. P re m a toujours dit que je sortait avec beaucoup trop d armes. Mais elles se sont r v l es n cessaire. Ma cape blanche me couvrant les paules et le visage. R gles d or des assassins : discr tion, rapidit , ex cution. Tel est notre cr do. Je prit mon paquetage et me dirigea en cuisine.<br>Une fois le d jeun aval , je prit quelques provisions et parti sans plus tard . Je sorti du ch teau, traversa le village et sorti par les grandes portes faisant une ouverture dans les remparts, puis longea les falaises jusqu aux plaines. Une fois l -bas, plus besoins de r fl chir, c est cap au sud.

Deux jours de voyages s tendait devant moi. Assez de temps pour pouvoir r fl chir longuement sur ma situation. R sumons, je suis une fille g e maintenant de 17 ans, seule assassin du sexe f minin, originaire d un clan disparut et donc totalement trang re au clan dans lequel j ais tait lev . Ca fait pas mal de diff rences Je ne me souvient pas de mon ancienne vie. Ma m moire remonte l ge de mes 6 ans. Le d but de mon apprentissage de tueur sanguinaire froid et calculateur. Mon clan a pour seule but de se hisser au sommet de la hi rarchie en ex cutant toute personnes s y opposant. Cette vision des chose ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je ne suis ni pour ni contre. D ailleurs, je n ais pas avoir d opinion, ce n est pas mes affaires. Je suis l juste pour liminer les g neurs et les personnes dangereuses pour la communaut , mes fr res. Ceci doit tre de mise pour tous les clans je suppose. Et puis je ne d teste pas tuer. Je sais c est horrible dire mais, j y prend m me mon pied!  
>Le soleil commencer d cliner pour laisser place a la lune. Le jour la nuit. Le chaud au froid. J aime la nuit. C est paisible, frai, une personne laissant juste une ombre et rien de plus. Id ale pour r fl chir et agir.<br>Je m arr te et commence mes rep rages pour la nuit. J entend les bruit d eau qui coule non loin. Je me dirige par l -bas puis m y installe, bois de l eau, mange un morceau et me couche.  
>J ouvris les yeux avant m me les premiers rayons de soleil. Je remballais mes affaire et reparti. Les premiers contour de Konoha se dessin rent au soleil couchant. Ma bouche s tira malgr moi en un sourire d excitation ma prochaine action.<p>


End file.
